Long Gone and Moved On
by sunset oasis
Summary: Harry never realized his feelings for Draco, but when he finally does, it's too late and now Draco belongs to Blaise. BZDM HPDM


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A.N: The title was borrowed from a song of The Script, called _Long Gone and Moved On_.

* * *

The pale blond buried his face against the broad, chocolate dark chest of the handsome Italian, where he could always find comfort whenever he was miserable and distressed. Sobbing silently, Draco found his memories of the confrontation he just had with Potter kept replaying in his mind. It started with some age-old Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry bickering and ended with them hexing each other. He wondered why things just went wrong when it concerned of him and Potter since day one.

Potter. The Gryffindor Golden Boy. Savior of the Wizarding World.

Potter. The precious Boy-Who-Lived. The arrogant boy who turned down his hand on the Hogwarts Express, the hand he had worked up so much Malfoy courage and swallowed so much Pureblood pride to offer –

And then that obnoxious prat chose the Weasel. The stupid red hair, poor, no wizarding pride blood-traitor Weasel.

Draco hated to admit that, but it had hurt. Badly.

The raven-haired and skinny boy had caught Draco's attention since the first time they met, although he didn't know at that time he was meeting the famous Harry Potter. Under the oversized Muggle clothes, there was something intriguing about the boy which fascinated Draco deeply.

Draco Malfoy had found himself in love.

After the hurtful rejection, the loving feeling had turned into something bitter. However, Draco still felt very much attracted to Potter despite all the bitterness. He picked up fights just to create interactions between them, and thought of all kinds of insults towards Potter's best friends – the Mudblood and the Weasel – to get some emotional reactions out of Potter.

In hindsight, Draco admitted he was probably being a bit childish. But wasn't that what all teenage boys did when they wanted to grab the attention of someone they loved?

It was unsurprising Potter didn't realize or suspect Draco's feelings. The Gryffindor Golden Boy was known for many things, but not penetrating observance or the psychology of love.

* * *

Harry didn't recognize his obsession for Draco Malfoy as something more than hatred or Gryffindor rivalry. He never realized that what it meant when he was liveliest and most passionate when fighting with Malfoy. Deep down in his subconscious, he treasured the fact that Malfoy also seemed liveliest and most passionate when fighting with him, and the fact that they seemed to be able to bring out most emotions from each other.

Not that he would ever acknowledge he even had these kind of feelings. To Harry, Malfoy was just a typical, condescending, full-of-pureblood-nonsense Slytherin, after all. Oh, and a bloody ferret.

If his mind kept racing towards that arrogant blond, it was definitely because he was trying to figure out what kind of Death-Eater plan that evil Slytherin was scheming. Nothing to do with his delicate face features and soft blond hair that were almost attracting. Almost. No, not almost, should be not at all.

But Harry just couldn't explain why he felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart when he saw Malfoy in Zabini's arms.

* * *

Blaise Zabini, once official best friend of Draco Malfoy but now something much more, gently held the tearful blond, trying to calm him down. He caressed the shiny blond hair buried in his chest lightly and murmured soothingly under his breath.

Blaise had known Draco's affection for Potter since first year, though Draco originally thought he had the affection well-covered under the constant insults. Then again, not only Blaise was extremely sharp and observant, he also knew Draco better than anyone else.

After all, it was him who started loving Draco way long before Draco even met Potter.

Instead of voicing his own love for Draco, he chose to keep silent and remained by Draco's side being a good friend, comforting him whenever the blond felt upset over Potter. Slytherin self-preservation and Zabini pride be damned. When it came to Draco Malfoy, Blaise would throw those away in an instant.

* * *

Draco's affection for Harry Potter had gradually died down over the years, which was pretty easy with all the negative feedback he got from their interaction. The love and the hatred covering the love started to eat away each other, and emptiness followed. He stopped picking up fights with Potter, but Potter apparently noticed none of this and continued picking up fights with him. Draco no longer enjoyed bickering with the Boy-Who-Lived and found it more and more annoying. He simply fought back without energy and when Potter threw insults, instead of anger and eagerness to hex Potter, Draco just felt depressed. He wondered why Potter just won't leave him alone.

"Not that you ever left him alone before though," Pansy had pointed out to him.

To be honest, Draco thought Pansy had some point. However, this didn't stop Draco from being miserable and irritated about Potter's taunting and quarreling when he was already outgrowing his childhood fantasy/obsession/affection of the Golden Boy.

Draco had always spent a lot of time with Blaise, but it was only recently when he started noticing Blaise's charming appearance. Before that, Blaise was a really good friend who understood him extremely well, a friend who's fun to be around with, and a friend who helped him out of many troubles – but just a friend and nothing more.

However, when his attraction to Potter subsided, he started to notice Blaise's charming side more and more. He also started having a little more than best friend feelings for the handsome black Italian.

Draco began enjoying Blaise's handsomeness: his tall and strong body radiating sexiness, his smooth, chocolate dark skin, his black curled hair that fell ever so elegantly, his deep voice that always calmed Draco down. Yes, Blaise had definitely inherited his famous mother's attractiveness.

He also quickly discovered that he wasn't the only one attracted to Blaise. Slytherin girls from all years were practically throwing themselves towards Blaise even more than they threw themselves towards Draco, and that was saying something. He also caught a few boys looking at Blaise quite often as well. Terry Boot from Ravenclaw tried inviting Blaise to Hogsmeade for once, and Justin Flinch-Fletchy from Hufflepuff seemed ecstatic when he and Blaise had been paired together to work during Herbology. Even the Gryffindors couldn't resist Blaise's charms. Draco once overheard Dean Thomas discussing with Parvati Patil how handsome he thought Blaise was.

Not that Blaise had ever been with anybody or accepted any date invitations though. Rumors quickly spread that the handsome dark Slytherin Prince had incredibly high standards. This had worried Draco a bit before Theo Nott commented, "Well, it is definitely quite high standards, considering only Draco Malfoy qualifies."

Upon hearing that, Draco stared at Theo unbelievingly while the latter chuckled, "Seriously, Draco, can't you see Blaise is all head over heels for you?"

* * *

After some dancing around and Slytherin pretentiousness, Draco and Blaise admitted their feelings to each other. The two had started dating since then, and it became the biggest Slytherin gossip of the year. The fact that the two most handsome boys in Slytherin were officially taken was a huge disappointment for many girls, and probably some boys too.

Potter's aggressiveness and viciousness had not subsided upon the news of Draco and Blaise becoming an item. If anything, they seemed to grow. Draco was getting tired by this and tried his best to ignore, but some taunts and family-insults still hurt.

And that was why he was sobbing in Blaise's chest now.

* * *

For the first time, Harry realized the bitterness and pain that resulted from seeing Malfoy inside Zabini's arms was probably due to jealousy. Though he didn't understand what was there to be jealous of. He didn't like either of them – or did he?

Watching the Malfoy grew calmer under Zabini's caring touch, another pang of jealousy filled him. How dare Zabini touched Malfoy so lovingly like that? How dare Malfoy found comfort from Zabini while ignoring Harry? And … why the hell should he care what those slimy Slytherins did?

He couldn't see Malfoy's face now, as it was buried inside Zabini's chest. However, he did seem to be no longer shaking. Long, dark, slender fingers of Zabini ran through the shining blond hair gently, and the pale white, elegant hands of Malfoy grabbed Zabini's body firmly.

Harry glared at the pair, wanting to rip the fingers off where they were holding onto.

The goddamn ferret who was all bitchy and irritating in front of him was looking fragile and meek in someone else's arms. How dare him ….

Harry felt betrayed, for reasons he didn't even understand himself. He whirled around suddenly and left, unable to watch any longer.

* * *

Some day after the incident, Blaise ran into Harry Potter in a corridor. They both paused slightly and looked at each other for a moment. Out of impulse, Blaise spoke up.

"You know, Draco spent years loving you before." Blaise said casually, but eyed Potter with a calculating look. "But he has already moved on. So I would suggest you don't bother him anymore." Blaise's tone was calm but also a bit threatening.

Potter looked too stunned to speak. He froze in the middle of the corridor for a moment, then turned around abruptly and sped up, going in the direction where he came.

Blaise shrugged to himself, then walked away too.

* * *

Harry's mind was all twisted and messed up. Lots of memories of Malfoy mixed together made him want to faint. Malfoy kept glancing back at him eagerly during Potions, Malfoy twisting his lips and looked like he wanted to say something during a quidditch match, Malfoy arguing with him vehemently and they both looked so passionate, Malfoy and his grey eyes sparkling in amusement, Malfoy and his outstretched arm on Hogwarts Express ….

Then came the memories of how he responded, of how disdainful and disgusted when he looked back at blond, of how he refused his hand coldly on the train….

Then the times that Malfoy no longer started fights or quarrels and chose to ignore him most of the time. How Harry had tried to grab back Malfoy's attention without much success. How it all ended up with Malfoy enjoying the embrace of Zabini and never turned back to look at him …

For the first time in many years, Harry realized he had loved Draco Malfoy all along.

And he had just knew that Draco Malfoy loved him all these times, too.

But it was all too late now. Their chance was gone, and gone for good.

* * *

After that day, Harry felt a piece of himself died inside him. He became unaware to his surroundings for most of the time, and devoted himself to the war to distract his mind from Draco Malfoy.

Eventually, Harry won the war against Voldemort. Unfortunately, he felt even emptier after that. He spent many nights laying on his couch in the small flat of his wondering why things had come to this and reminiscing memories of Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy's pale face flushed when he turned down his hand, Malfoy's anger and passion when they fought – the sexual tension building up so strong that you could've cut it with a knife, Malfoy seeming to convey something to him underneath the bickering all those years – if only he had known earlier.

If only. The two saddest words.

* * *

After the war, Draco unexpectedly ran into Potter in a shop in Hogsmeade. He tried to avoid him as usual, but Potter got hold of him.

"Malfoy, I ..." the Golden Boy stammered and offered his hand, "could we, maybe, start again?"

The cold grey eyes met the worrying green ones.

Draco studied Potter from head to toes, his face betraying no emotions with a perfect Malfoy mask on. He felt a little sad that they had come all those ways and missed each other, but he also knew that he had already moved on and had no intentions to be hurt again.

Something deep inside him stirred, his childish affection and teenage obsession of Harry Potter. It was no longer the passion he had felt during the early Hogwarts years though, instead, now it just felt like some dizzy and slightly sad old memory.

"You lost your chance with me ages ago, Potter," Draco replied coolly, turning away without taking the hand. _If only you had accepted my hand back then, Harry,_ He added silently to himself.

Although the affection and obsession were long gone, Draco still felt a tear dropped down his cheeks as he left the shop. Frowning slightly, he wiped the tear away and told himself firmly to push Potter out of his mind, and if he didn't it would be unfair to Blaise.

When he returned home that day, Potter was forgotten as he lay on the bed happily with Blaise, playing with the dark Italian's curly hair.

* * *

Harry stared at Draco's back, watching the blond hair and slender body faded away into the horizon. His hand was still outstretched into the air, but Draco was long gone.

The green eyes shone with tears and regret.

 _I'm sorry I didn't took your hand, Draco, if I had known known how much courage you worked up, if I had realized your love for me –_

But Draco had already moved on. Everything was too late. Harry Potter was never meant to be the one by Draco Malfoy side as they grew old.

 _Bye, Draco._

* * *

 _Cause I still don't know how to act_

 _Don't know what to say_

 _Still wears the scars like it was yesterday_

 _But you're long gone and moved on_

\- Long Gone and Moved On, the Script


End file.
